Warriors: StarClan's Second Try
by Jesi and Frost
Summary: 300 years after the origanal clans disapered, four new clans are here. StarClan has been given a second try at controling clans. what will happen to that changes everything?
1. IceClan

**I know i should be updating, but I don't know what to write for other my stories! hope you like it yupp yupp!**

IceClan

Leader: Silverstar- gray almost silver furred tom with brown eyes

Deputy: Iceheart pure white with green eyes Apprentice: Willowpaw

Medicine Cat: Shallowpool all black with blue eyes Apprentice: Silverpaw

Warriors

Foxheart- red with black tipped ears and tail brown eyed she-cat

Angelfeet- white she-cat with green eyes Apprentice: CLearpaw

Bramblefur- brown tabby tom with brown eyes

Check- once a loner, he's black with white spots

Squirreltail- a long haired reddish-brown tom with green eyes

Barktail- whiter with brown dapples Apprentice: Firepaw

Apprentices

Willowpaw- light brown tom, green eyes

Clearpaw- white she-cat with a gray tipped ear and tail, greenish blue eyes

Singlepaw- a gray tom with one green and one blue eye

Firepaw- looks almost exactly like Firestar, except with blue eyes

Silverpaw- grayish black tom, redish silver eyes

Queens

Ally- once a loner, black with orange patches expecting kits mate: Check

Blackfoot- white with a black foot, mother of Snowkit, Brownkit, and Sorrowkit mate: Squirreltail

Elders

Frostheart- a grey and white stripped tom, oldest cat in IceClan

* * *

Please R&R! i need help with the names and discriptions for the other three clans; FireClan, EarthClan, and DarkClan. If you have an idea, tell me yupp yupp!

-Jesi


	2. EarthClan

EarthClan

Leader: Nettlestar- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Shootingbreeze- black she cat with white stomach and nose

Medicine: Marryleaf- yellowish gold tom with green eyes Apprentice: Ravenpaw

Warriors

Sparrowshade- dark brown tom with long claws and tail Apprentice: Blackpaw

Blackhawk- black she-cat sees almost everything that goes on Apprentice: Redpaw

Dappleleaf- brown and white dappled She-cat

Thistletongue- brown and black tabby tom Apprentice: Mudpaw

Whitetail- gold tom with a white tail

Stripefur- ginger and black stripped tom

Apprentices

Ravenpaw- black long haired tom with yellow eyes, oldest apprentice

Blackpaw- red-orange tom with a black nose

Redpaw- white she-cat with ginger almost red feet

Mudpaw- brown, mud-like, furred tom with brown eyes

Queens

Pinetail- dark grey tabby she-cat with green eyes, expecting Nettlestar's kits

Stormpelt- gray, long haired with blue eyes, expecting Stripefur's kits

Elders

Dawnfire- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes


	3. FireClan

FireClan

Leader: Goldstar- gold she-cat with brown eyes

Deputy: Rustfur- rust colored She-cat

Medicine: Lightfoot- gray tom with one white paw Apprentice: Cinderpaw

Warriors

Emberspark- flame colored she-cat with hazel eyes Apprentice: Sparkpaw

Smokefur- gray-black tom

Rushfeet- Silver-gray tom

Stonetail- Dark gray with light gray flecks

Furleaf- Dark brown long haired she-cat with dark green eyes

Sunheart- a bright gold and orange tom with yellow eyes  
Apprentices

Cinderpaw- gray-black tom, oldest apprentice

Sparkpaw- black tom with a ginger ear

Queens

Flameheart- red and gold, expecting Smokefur's kits

Crispfur- black and brown flecked, mother of Stonetail's kits; Amberkit-red and white patched tom, and Rosekit- red and brown she-cat

Elders

Cloudheart- white with gray patches, oldest she-cat

Dreamstealer- bluish-gray tom with blue eyes, blind


	4. DarkClan

DarkClan

Leader: Deadstar- light gray tom with pure black eyes

Deputy: Shadowheart- all black tom with gray eyes

Medicine cat: Coldfur- white she-cat with black patches

Warriors

Blackpelt- pure black tom with green eyes

Graydawn- gray she-cat with purple-blue eyes, Shadowheart's mate Apprentice: Avalanchepaw

Silentmoor- a light yellow she-cat with soft green eyes, Quietfoot's mate Apprentice: Moonpaw

Silvermoon- silver she-cat with blue-white-silver eyes, Deadstar's mate

Quietfoot- all black tom with gray, almost black eyes Apprentice: Dreadpaw

Apprentices

Avalanchepaw- pure white, long haired she-cat

Moonpaw- silver-blue tom with silver eyes

Dreadpaw- black tom with yellow eyes, oldest apprentice

Queens

Soulwhisper- long-furred black she-cat with white around her ears and eyes. Her eyes are green. Mother of Blackpelt's kits, Shadekit; dark gray tom with green eyes; and Tarkit; pure black tom with green eyes; and Dreadpaw

Elders

Holloweyes- white tom with blind, yellow eyes

**The Story starts next chappie yupp yupp! plz R namu**


	5. Chapter 1

**:O LOOK!!! IT'S HERE!!! THE FIRST CHAPTER!!! :O**

**lol sorry for the long wait peoplez!!! ^.^""**

**Just so you know, i went back and changed a few things in IceClan. go check it out :)**

**i'll TRY to write more, but no promises ^.^""**

* * *

"Silverpaw! go get some moss! Take a someone with you!" yelled Shallowpool from inside the medicine-cat den. Clearpaw woke up and rubbed her eyes before repying.

"Who should i take?"

"Ask Clearepaw. She should be coming back from the dawn patrol."

Okay Shallowpool!" Clearpaw ran off towards the entrance just as Firepaw and Barkfur came through.

"Clearpaw!! Shallowpool said that i had to go get mose and that you have to come with me!"

"Okay!!" CLearpaw turned to Firepaw, who she had been talking to. "I'll talk to about that matter later, okay?" Firepaw nodded. Clearpaw smiled then turned back to Silverpaw. Silverpaw started off, Clearpaw not far behind.

"So.....Did Shallowpool say why she wanted me to go with you?"

"No." Clearpaw nodded. The two walked through the barrier and into the forest in silence, though CLearpaw's mind was buzzing with thoughts.

"Clearpaw, there's some moss over here." Clearpaw walked in the direction of Silverpaw's voice;he'd gone ahead quite a bit; and, in her haist, she ran into the small tom.

"Oh!"

"Ow!"

"Ah! U-um, sorry Silverpaw..." Clearpaw was blushing (**Cat's can blush?....well, whatever.**) and, before she could do anything else, she put her head down and started colecting moss.

This whent on for several minutes, before Silverpaw spoke. "You know, it's okay that you......like me and all, but I'm a medicine cat. We could never be together. I'm sorry....."

"I know that. That's why I never told you."

"Oh.....Sorry Clearpaw." The she-cat turned to the tom, a look of outrage on her face.

"STOP SAYING YOU'RE SORRY!!!! You're just making it worse!!!" Clearpaw ran off in the direction of EarthClan. Silverpaw sighed and picked up the moss before going back to the camp.

Cearpawstopped running and thought about what to do. _I can't stay in IceClan....I'll go to EarthClan. Mabye Blackpaw will pursway the Leader to let me stay.........hopefully.... _She ran to the border and sat, waiting for the next potrol.

* * *

**I know it's short, but I hope you like it!!**

**Review and tell me if you think Nettlestar should let her stay!! (imput from Pinetail Meryl Alice Jackson will be what i listen to most)**

**-Jesi**


	6. Authors Note

Okay guys. It's been two years. I love you all, exspecially the people who contributed their ideas for cats, I'm going to try to continue this, but don't get your hopes up. I'm not really all that up to date on the current Warriors, and though I love it, I have other priorities. I hope you're all doing well and reading good fanfiction.

Love,

Jesi :heart:


	7. HEY EDIT

**Most know of the scheme brewing up with FF staff where they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc).**

**So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business.**

**SPREAD THE WORD!**

**Also, if you haven't already, visit the following website and join us in our petition:**

**www. change petitions/ fanfiction- net- stop- the- destruction -of -fanfiction- net Copy and paste this into all your story updates, communities and forums.**

**Thanks**

****And all the cats died in a flood. It was very tragic, and StarClan mourned for the loss of their legacy.

THE END.


End file.
